


Scientific Discovery

by VikMik222



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A lot Tony no, Eventual Romance, Fighting, Friendship, Heroes, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Science, Slice of Life, Tony yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikMik222/pseuds/VikMik222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the battle of New York finished, everyone went their merry way. However, Tony wasn't quite ready to part ways with Bruce and sets aside a 'proposition' to make him his room mate. Of course, shenanigans soon take their toll and so does reality of having a roommate with a 'big green' temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And it begins...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Girlfriend).



> This is my first attempt at making a 'ScienceBros' story so my apologies it's got a bumpy beginning. It's been strange- I have ideas for the middle it was just the beginning which was the most difficult stage in the process. Anyway, this small collection of chapters are for my wonderful girlfriend who is a huge fan of the pairing. I hope you guys enjoy.

For those to live with the great ‘Tony Stark’ they had to be pretty special- or at least pretty liked by the flamboyant philanthropist. Usually it was usually Pepper, Jarvis or a room full of beautiful drunken supermodels that was his regular company- though you could possibly include some tunes by ACDC however many would argue otherwise. 

Though he managed to find a said ‘acceptation’ when dealing with the end of the world. 

Something he would have to thank Nick Fury for. 

If it weren’t for the whole superhero boy-band initiative thing then he wouldn’t of been able to meet Bruce Banner. Yes, he had heard of him before, who hadn’t? The man was everywhere after the accident. His story on every official’s lips and his somewhat sad situation had made him memorable. Though what caught Stark’s eye was his gamma knowledge and intelligence. His experiments were ground breaking; his IQ astounding and it had been some time before another ‘brilliant’ person of such skill had come about. What was better was that he came with his own ability to snap a tree in two with his own bare hands! 

What could be better than that?!

Though what had topped up this quickly growing interest with this gentle doctor and beastly hero was their chivalry during the attack in New York. His skills and determination had sparked a connection between Stark and Banner. 

They had proven to work well as a team but Tony found himself owing Bruce after saving him. After Stark’s selfless act of almost sacrificing himself destroying a nuclear missile, the Hulk had caught the unconscious ironman before he could end up splattered across the already crumbling pavement. Ever since the battle between Avengers and Loki’s army, Tony had dedicated time and thoughts on how to repay his new found pal. 

Bruce was one to hide himself away from society. Especially when he feared hurting people he cared for with his ‘big green’ buddy’s temper. Though Stark had so kindly ‘dedicated’ himself to help Bruce get himself out of such a somewhat sad situation. Once Loki and Thor returned to Asgard, the playboy promised to take Bruce back to the airport so that he could return to India where he could continue to live in solitude but continue to help with his some of his smaller projects. 

Though the drive (and the conversations) would take a different turn. 

While Stark’s car sped through New York, the wind blew through the raven and brunette locks, the cool breeze complimented the warm sun that framed such a beautiful day. The Acura drove through the streets and through the city with ease as Tony sat back in the plush leather seat. 

“So you wanna head back to the dusty little hut back in the middle of no where?” The man asked, hazel eyes glancing briefly to the modest scientist beside him. For a moment Bruce didn’t answer straight away, seeming to quietly contemplate his answer while signs of their latest victory lingered all around them; rumble still being cleared, buildings only just beginning to be prepared and a warm spread of relief lingered around them. 

“Well, I’ve made a little practice there. Would be a little unfair to just disappear again. They need the help out there… Plus less people to… Poke the bear, shall we say.” Banner finally replied, peering over the top of his glasses as he adjusted them on the bride of his nose. There was a slight tone of regret in his choice but it was the right thing to do- for him and everyone else. He had missed society but found over the many years it was the best option to linger in an unfamiliar world… away from the media, away from the judgement, and somewhere where he could be of us rather than a hindrance. 

“Oh? Is that so?” Stark questioned as the car purred while his foot gently pressed on the accelerator. “I don’t think they need any more doctors out there at the moment.” 

For a second the physicist looked somewhat confused, tilting his head towards his fellow Avenger. “But I was the only doctor around for about ten miles….”

“Not anymore. Place is swarming with them.” Tony stated, flaring his nostrils as he shrugged his shoulders as the vehicle came to a halt before a set of red traffic lights. Quickly the man tapped against his dashboard and pressed one of the many buttons. With a small flick of a switch, the man managed to bring up a small news article upon the window screen, images of junior doctors appearing on the passenger’s side. “Apparently the town you were staying in was the perfect place for S.H.I.E.L.D to send their latest ‘in-training’ medical unit. Which means you’ll have tons of S.H.E.I.L.D agents around with little to no work. I guess you may have to either find a new job or possibly move.” He stated ‘matter-of-factly’. Though a somewhat sly smile lingered on his lips as he explained the situation. To many it sounded like quite the terrible situation. 

Even Bruce could not help but feel a small tinge of disappointment and confusion knowing that suddenly he had nothing to come back for. How in hell was Tony so happy about it?

After just a few seconds had passed, Tony gave up waiting for Bruce to catch on to his somewhat dastardly plan. The billionaire turned the screen off; starting the car once more as the lights had began to chance. “You know, if it means the option of going back to India has gone, I guess you’ll just have to hang around Stark towers or join me back in Miami until we can arrange another accommodation for you. My home in Miami has enough solitude, relaxing views of the ocean and one of the ‘high-tech’ labs you’ll ever see. There’s also three guest rooms you can choose from and enjoy every commodity casa-del-Stark can offer~”

“… This is some kind of joke, right?” There was a hint of surprise and lack of amusement in the scientist’s voice as the man looked to his rich companion. He couldn’t (or wouldn’t) deny that being with Tony was fun. The man was a walking party. Though his spontaneous ideas did seem to cause concern, especially when it came to other people’s lives. 

“Do I look like a jokester? I’ve already arranged a room and scanned your fingerprints into Jarvis’ system.” Tony declared, his grin seeming to grow. 

“Really…?”

“Yep. You’re coming home with me big boy. Better get used to it.”

“You haven’t really given me a choice, hm?” Bruce rolled his eyes slightly but began to smile warmly, trying his best not to but even biting his bottom lip could not stop him. He was generally pleased about the sudden change in plans. Of course there was that feeling… That fear… Him. The big guy. He hoped he would agree with the new set up at least… Otherwise things were going to get difficult. 

Though- thinking about it… Tony Stark was difficult enough, adding Hulk and all hell would break lose. 

“…” It was too late now. Who was Bruce to deny Tony Stark of all people?


	2. Where to start..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Tony have their first day at Stark manor- and Stark's pretty excited to get to work with his new room mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got round to typing the second chapter (apologies it took me so long to do so!). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 

The initial move was fairly easy.

Bruce didn’t have a great deal of possessions. It didn’t matter, it seemed Tony had enough in his Miami home to accommodate all of the physicists needs. The worries of clothes were battered from the brunettes’ mind since a full wardrobe had been brought for him.

The first few days were surreal for both of them. For Bruce he always awoke early, wandering through the large house. Everything so modern, there for his needs and prepared for any command. It was surreal. The scientist had found himself in so many different situations, living many different lifestyles just to get by while hiding his dangerous secret (or trying to) from the world. To suddenly move to somewhere with such equipment and such freedom… It was both relieving and yet sad.

Bruce had always pictured Tony living somewhere surrounded by people- either business or friends a like but it appeared the billionaire lived a surprising life of solitude when not living up to his ‘play boy’ image or working hard in his lab. Perhaps that was one of the things that the brunette could relate to.

In the somewhat early hours of the morning, Banner would linger in the gym, practicing a few calming techniques before proceeding to making coffee. To his surprise and delight, he discovered the fresh smell of coffee was a good way to awake Stark (in the rare moments he did sleep), even though when the man plodded through the kitchen area it appeared as though he was reinacting a scene from a zombie film.

It was amusing to see the usually charismatic Tony Stark half asleep and struggling to even throw a sentence together. 

“Wow. You’re a ray of sunshine in the morning.” The scientist couldn’t help but smile, holding out a black ‘Stark industries’ mug in Ironman’s direction, practically pushing it into the man’s hand to make sure he had a good grip on it.

Tony gave an incomprehensible grunt, sounding like a confused animal. After a few quick and regretful sips of scolding hot coffee, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“God you’re perky in the morning...” He groaned. “I would of thought you would have been one of those guys that don’t see day light until, I don’t know, six at night?”

“Oh no, I’m up at dawn most days. Its only when- ‘big green’- comes by when I need a lie in. Besides, getting up bright and early is good for you. Especially with a bit of yoga and some muscle stretches.”

Tony couldn’t help but look somewhat disgusted at the notion, offering a small grimace when ‘dawn’ was mentioned. “What does dawn look like? I rarely see it because I’m either sleeping- like any normal human being- or working in my lab.”

“Oh ha-ha. Aren’t you a _riot_.” Bruce rolled his eyes, digging into a bowl of cereal as Tony continued to sip at his coffee. It was nice. Talking to someone in the morning. Usually the people he ever saw in the morning were either in need of medical attention or were holding guns. Tony was dangerous but at least he was happy to see him… Or at least, not first thing.

It was pleasant.

“Have you heard any further word from Fury? Ya know since everything just went quiet after Loki was taken back to Asgard.” Banner asked, looking back to Stark as he finally managed to gulp the last drop of caffeine. It had been strange. The media was a blaze with news stories and articles of what had happened however from S.H.E.I.L.D it seemed once it had finished there was nothing else- all the paper work and correspondence before hand just disappeared.

Perhaps it was a good thing that they weren’t being constantly called on. Bruce himself wouldn’t have been able to take being monitored twenty four seven. All thanks to S.H.E.I.L.D the only people who _should_ only contact him were them. They had promised him anonymity. Though it seemed strange that there would no longer be anything regarding the battle- no follow up- just ‘thanks’ and nothing.

“Nope. Not a word. And I like it. It’s much easier to deal with that. I don’t need ol ‘one eye’ coming back. S.H.E.I.L.D’s nice and all but… You know there’s a storms coming when they show up on ya doorstep. I think I’ll be happy if I don’t hear from them in about- oh I don’t know- ten years? That is if they don’t come begging for more tech. Otherwise I may oblige… You have no idea how fun it is going through S.H.E.I.L.D’s secret database. There’s some amazing dirt in there~ Did you know Thor isn’t a natural blonde?” Tony grinned evilly, pushing himself away from the counter as he clapped his hands together. “But as long as they don’t come a-callin’ any time soon then that’s fine with me. Means we can finally get down to business!”

“… Business…?” Bruce parroted, raising a brow in Tony’s direction. “What do you mean by ‘business’?”

“Why _experiments_ of course! I’ve planned some gamma radiation experiments I’ve been _dying_ to try out!” The man spoke as he started to head down to the stairs to his luxurious lab. It seemed he didn’t give Bruce a choice to catch up with him- let alone stop such a dangerous line of thought.

Quickly, Bruce placed his bowl down, adjusting his glasses before jogging after the eager philanthropist. He moved down the stairs, made his way past the glass doors before staring at the buzzing machinery before him. 

Test tubes bubbled and machinery hummed as both Tony and Bruce stood before it. While moving around a bit, Bruce managed to move about, dodging the wires.

“I… Tony- I don’t think this is a good idea. Maybe you should think things through before you try and go mad scientist on me… You’ve seen what it can do to people-“ Bruce waved his hands before himself as though modelling a brand new suit. However the look on his face would prove otherwise… especially as he raised his brows with some panic in his eyes. “I’ll turn off the machinery and call S.H.E.I.L.D.”

“Oh come on, Bruce.” Tony sang, patting his hands on a metal box. “I only have a teeny, tiny bit of gamma radiation.”

“Oh… Just a small piece? Well… I guess that isn’t all bad…”

“The rest hasn’t arrived yet." 

“Tony!” Bruce gasped softly, rolling his eyes, as he was quick to follow the other around his lab. A small sound of annoyance huffed from his lips, trying to catch up to the excited billionaire as he began to set up tubes and wires. “Will you stand still and listen to me for three seconds?! You’re messing with a dangerous element- I can’t let you go along with it. Can’t we do something different like- I don’t know- work on one of your suits? Or do some designing?”

“Come now, Bruce~ You know this is a big chance for us to do something _big_. Maybe even find a way to help you and Hulk… Possibly…?”

The brunette stood and stared for a moment. Just a small moment- a small split second- was Tony suggesting they could possibly… No… That wouldn’t be something they could do. It wasn’t achievable. He had tried so many times. It came to a point where he simply didn’t believe it would ever be able to stop it. A small frowned curled on his lips; eyes peering back briefly before looking down once more.

While the billionaire continued to fiddle around, his eyes lifted and stared back at the conflicted scientist. After a small moment of staring at him, Tony suddenly felt… A little guilty. It took a look to make him feel humility however Bruce- when he looked like _that_ \- made something click.

Eventually, Tony sighed, tapping his fingers on the metal. “Then again… Maybe the big green man isn’t that bad. Can’t get rid of him for the time being- I mean- you seem to have him under wraps and come on… Who couldn’t resist a man who’s tall, green and angry?” He smirked. Bruce glanced back up once more, raising a brow. “Look- I’ll hold back on the big load but we’ll still play around with this spec. We can at least experiment _some_ possibilities. I mean… We can do good things on this, Bruce. Pick up where you left off. We can do some good with this…”

“And what if we create something like ‘abomination’-?”

“We won’t let it get that far.” Stark interjected, walking over to the worried scientist. He clasped his hands on the man’s broad shoulders before grinning. “Together- we can make something _amazing._ Something that can make this world a hell of a lot better then it is. We may be superheroes but we’re also curious bastards. We can save the world both inside and outside of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

A small sigh rolled from the pert lips, it seemed Tony had that spark in his eyes. With a small smile, the man looked back at the billionaire before shaking his head.

“… Alright… Let’s ‘change the world’.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to interject.” Came a deep and unimpressed tone. Both men stood in the middle of the room, staring at one another for a moment while they seemed a little surprised. Tony and Bruce stared at one another as though trying to decipher where the voice came from before having to slowly look up at the floating screen. On said screen was Fury- looking apathetic as usual. “I need to ask you to put down the bottles and beakers, there’s a situation going on in downtown Miami which we believe may be connected to a range of suspicious activity. S.H.I.E.L.D are sending you the coordinates and data.”

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips. He merely glanced to the side as another floating screen with shots and data of the incident appeared. “A robbery? Why is S.H.I.E.L.D bothered about a robbery?”

“Because the thieves are using highly dangerous and ‘once’ highly secret technology to do said _stealing_. Now get into your suit and take them down while we send back up!” Fury demanded. Though after he spoke, Stark couldn’t help but smirk a little delighted after the S.H.I.E.L.D leader mentioned ‘secret’.

That was enough to get him on board.

“Alright, Fury. I’m suiting up. Keep your eye patch on.” The man smirked, walking over to the curved area of his lab. As he began to step onto the platform, the metal suit began to be assembled around him; grasping, latching and crawling onto his body as if it was alive until he truly was once again Ironman.

“Wait- Tony, will you be okay to take on a robbery?” Bruce suddenly spoke, following the billionaire as he was about to take off. 

“I’ll be fine. It’s just a bunch of idiots with powerful ‘pew pew’ guns. I’ll have them on the ground in five minutes. What could possibly go wrong?” The man smirked as he looked over his shoulder. The roof above him shuddered as the doors began to open. “Just make yourself comfortable. 

Before Bruce could even say another word, Tony took off, the breeze of the rocket boots made the scientist unsteady on his feet. Banner pushed his glasses up his nose and furrowed his brow.

Something just didn’t sit right about it...


	3. All Good Plans...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again it's Ironman to the rescue however a simple robbery isn't all it appears to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally got myself the motivation to keep going. In fact I have a couple of ideas in mind for this story (now I've been watching more Marvel movies again!). I just hope you enjoy the next chapter and keep a look out for more~

* * *

 

 

The scene of the robbery was what anyone would of expected; chaos. The bank itself was soon a crumbling ruin as the very weaponry the thieves held in high regard had laid waste to the building. People were quick to flood the streets in hopes of safety. Others hid behind cars and walls; others continued to run as if their very lives depended on it. Already at the scene were the local police officers however their efforts of stopping the criminals were nothing- especially as their firearms were simply toys compared to those the men before them were carrying. 

The police vehicles surrounded the crumbling building. Their sirens were blaring and the sound of orders echoed beneath the bustle of sounds. Though the police were there in great numbers they certainly seemed like an army compared to the three men standing upon the steps of the bank. All three of them held rucksacks filled to the brim with cash while in their hands they held large guns, almost the size of machine guns and yet they glowed- a red glow hummed like heartbeats as the veins of wires streaked through the metal weaponry.

One stepped forward, raising his weapon. A small smirk curled beneath the black balaclava. 

A hush fell over the crowd- all eyes looking upwards towards the criminal ‘mastermind’ in charge of the small collection of thugs. One of the officers stepped forward and raised one of the megaphones to their lips. The man took a shaky breath before finally speaking.

“Sir! Put down your weapon otherwise we’ll be forced to shoot!” The man commanded. “We will not hesitate to shoot!”

Silence fell across the scene once more and still the criminals seemed unwavered by the threat. Instead, the man took another step forward. Quickly the force raised their guns, aiming them at the man before them. Still there weren’t any signs of the thieves backing down. Instead it only brought them more amusement- a small rumble of smug chuckling came from the small band of thugs. The ringleader prepared his weapon and aimed it at the collection of cars.

One of the police officers panicked, firing point blank. The bullet merely shot off a few meters from the robbers. The rest of the force looked shocked- both at their own idiot of a colleague but also at the reaction of the perpetrators. The three just laughed. It was rather amusing to see how such a rally of men could turn into a collection of cowards in a matter of seconds. The leader of the group peered back to his colleagues and offered them a small grin.

“How about we show these guys a _real_ gun, huh?” The group sneered. With just a mere shrug of his shoulders, the gun lit up, a small sphere of energy gathered at the end of the barrel before shooting across the pavement before colliding with one of the cars. The vehicle itself was engulfed in flames only to explode seconds after. The nearby cars were battered by the sudden degree and even fell victim to another shot of energy. The police officers scattered along with the crowd, as panic was quick to overtake every innocent soul daring to watch. A round of laughter rumbled from their throats as the true adrenaline of their crimes began to kick in.  

The man continued to step forward, smirking to the nervous officers who watched in shock. He climbed on top of one the remaining cars and waved the device in front of the officers.

“Anyone else want to try and be a hero~?”

“Sorry, position has been filled~” Came a voice from above. Before the man could lift his head, a sudden repulser beam knocked the criminal off from the car and onto his back. 

Tony slowly landed on the pavement, staring down at the gun at his feet. He tapped it with his foot and scanned the device, raising a brow. It was odd- it seemed to be taking Jarvis some time to take in the device. Though from what he could tell it wasn’t much of a threat as long as it wasn’t in anyone’s hands. It was still a curious thing anyway. He would need to see what S.H.I.E.LD had been planning with them once he returned to his home. Bruce would certainly be interested to see these. It was almost as interesting as the alien technology brought through with Loki and his army. It was certainly something to look forward to- and would be something to add onto the list of things to work on with his new ‘room mate’. 

“Huh… Now where did you get this big-boy-toy from, huh? Certainly something interesting…. Damn big power source, too… Almost like something from the Tesseract…” He muttered, looking back to the men before him. “Well? No one gonna tell me or do I have to find a way of making you talk~ Cause… I ain’t afraid to use a little force if you get what I’m saying.” The man grinned, as he armed his next repulser blast.

The three stared down the man of iron, their leader quick to scramble to his feet. For a moment he merely stared at Tony before looking back to the others, seeming calmer than many thieves were when facing one of the worlds best heroes. Instead of shooting or even panicking, the man turned back to the hero, tilting his head slightly. Quickly he pulled the rucksack from off his back and tossed it to Tony. The other thieves did the same, throwing their bags of money towards Ironman without hesitation.

Tony quirked a brow.

“Funny… Guys like you usually try and put up a fight. Then again, I’m sure you guys couldn’t help yourselves, especially when going up against a God of a man~” The billionaire lowered his hands before placing them proudly on his hips, smirking in delight. The man would never give up the chance to show off- he was far too proud. “At least you were decent enough to give back the money. I mean, you’re still going to jail. No ones gonna deny that. Now- be a good bunch of idiots and place the rest of your guns down and we’ll all be settled in our homes and cells before dinner.” 

However as he began to lower his defences, he found himself opening his eyes at the sound of laughter again. Did he say something funny? Or was he facing a bunch of lunatics who had finally snapped. Whatever it was as long as they placed the guns down then he wouldn’t complain.

 “Oh no, Mr Stark…” One of them men laughed. “It wasn’t the money we came here for…” He smirked before removing a small device from their pocket. “It’s you…” With a small press of a button, the switch set off three devices- all of them hidden within the rucksacks. The bags began to rustle and jerk, fabric tearing and money burning as three metal spider-like machines emerged from the tatters.

_‘Sir- we need to leave immediately- I’m detecting high energy sources radiating from those devices.’_ Jarvis suddenly muttered frantically in his ear.

The very devices stood on five spike-like legs and leapt at Stark. They latched onto the suit, digging into the metal and joints. Tony stood in surprise but wasn’t deterred from the sudden action. Instead he found himself merely watching as the machines back to unravel, slowly trying to work their way into the wires and gears of the suit. Stark couldn’t help smirk. It wasn’t the first time anyone had tried to hack into his suit but it seemed it wouldn’t be the last. Though he merely shrugged his shoulders, grasping one of the devices.

“Don’t worry, Jarvis. It’s nothing- they’ll just come right off-“ Though as he went to prove a point, the device seemed to cling on- quite tightly. “With just the right amount of strength- unf- like a plaster-“ The man tugged again, having to put some power in his armour to try and even use effort. “… Damn… What are these things made out of?” Though after a couple of attempts the man let go and rolled his shoulders, clearing his throat. “Fine- maybe a little bit of electricity will fry these little bugs…. Jarvis? Do the honours…” Without hesitation, the ironman suit suddenly sparked as electricity pulsed over the outside.

Yet all that effort was for naught…

Still the devices didn’t move and what was worse they were soon making their way into the very suit he wore. Small wires and mechanical tentacles wormed they way through, managing to slip through the smallest of cracks.

_‘Sir- they’re making their way into the wiring-‘_

Though before Jarvis could finish his warning the devices themselves decided to return the favour of Tony’s earlier efforts to remove them. All three devices began to glow- the same devilish red colour, which the guns the thieves held. They suddenly shuddered and released a pulse of red energy. The suit itself stilled an electric pulse rolled through both the device and done onto the pavement Stark stood on. The pulse was so large it even travelled through the ground and rumbled through the block- setting off car alarms and streetlight. Luckily the suit managed to take the brunt of the shock and managed to give Tony a sudden yet less deadly pulse. 

“Shit!” Tony grunted, the pulse sent his technology haywire. Jarvis tried to give an update but all the billionaire got was static and stutters through his earpiece. His communication and screens had taken a hit, flashing in front of his eyes. “Jarvis?! Jarvis- can you hear me- set in the emergency systems- Jarvis!” 

Eventually there was darkness. The suit powered off and the devices latched onto the armour continued to glow. Soon enough Tony found himself in only a suit… With no power unable to get it working. He could smell melted plastic where the wires had been fried- whatever the hell those things were made of (and powered by) they were certainly nothing he had come across… The man tried to move, finding the weight of metal and machinery too heavy to move quickly in.

The three robbers watched and merely smirked. Their leader slowly approached and stared into the helmet.

“Not so tough now without your armour, Mr Stark~ Good thing the armour was optional in the mission briefing.” The man grabbed his gun and aimed it at the armour. With a mere pull of the trigger, he knocked Tony off his feet, sending him flying into a parked car. Tony landed with a thud, finding himself indented into the very frame of the car. He groaned- dammit- maybe he should of listened to Fury… Stark tried to lift his head though blinked as his helmet was pulled from his head. The man squinted at the harsh sunlight though blinked enough to allow his eyes to adjust. He stared up as the thief tapped his chin with his gun. “Aw, what’s the matter? Feeling a little vulnerable without all of your fancy weaponry? Don’t worry, you’ll be surrounded by things a little more sophisticated then a hunk of junk you call a suit…” He smirked, powering up his gun. “Now… let’s crack open this suit and get a move on. You don’t want to miss you’re ride.” The man smirked and aimed the gun at belly of the suit.

Tony furrowed his brow and watched, swallowing. He tried to sit up, grunting as his joints began to complain. 

“Hey-hey-hey- take it easy. This is my favourite suit!”

A small smirk curled on the man’s lips before shrugging his shoulders, tilting his head again.

“Sorry, Mr Stark… Orders are orders…”


	4. Wrong Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the thieves are about to carry out their plan, problems occur when they are about to take Mr Stark for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another surprise for the plot! I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

 

With a pull of the trigger, the gun shot another blast- close range. The suit cracked and groaned beneath the sudden impact. Tony couldn’t help but grunt, holding back a shout as he felt his own ribs ache beneath the weight of the attack. Stark turned his head to shield his eyes from the light but soon found the chest plates and metal crumble from his body. It was a heartbreaking sight- another suit gone, destroyed so easily like it had been made of cardboard.

“Alright, Mr Stark. Play times over. Up on ya feet- eh- Bobby- send in the call. We’ve got what we’ve came here for.” The leader of the group called. One of the thugs was quick to rummage around for his phone. He pressed only a few keys before holding the device to his ear, mumbling a codeword. 

Without any time to spare, a small number of helicopters swarmed the air space above them. To Tony’s annoyance it wasn’t the police force… Nor S.H.I.E.L.D. Instead it appeared to be high-tech military choppers. However they didn’t seem to hold the usual military symbol. Instead it was a silver insignia which Stark found difficult tot place- it was familiar, he would give it that but something just wasn’t clicking. Where in hell had he seen that symbol before? Inside the helicopters stood heavily armed colleagues of his kidnappers- all holding similar weapons while wearing armour from head to toe. Suddenly this little robbery took a turn Tony wasn’t expecting.

“…” Tony continued to watch the helicopters circle before being given a sudden smack to the cheek with the butt of his kidnappers’ gun. 

“Did I _stutter_ Mr Stark?! Out of the suit! Move it!” The man demanded. Tony frowned and glared up at the guy calling all of the shots. oh he was going first once he got his hands on him. However he finally sat up, easily pushing what was left of his armour. Carefully he stepped out of the last few shambles of his suit and dusted himself off. A small grunt of pain slipped through his lips as he held a hand to his side- yep- it seemed the shot did manage to bruise a few ribs. Still he wouldn’t give anyone the satisfaction to see him suffer and merely cleared his throat. The other man, however, merely rolled his eyes and nudged the tip of his gun against Stark’s arm. “Alright- you’re well enough to walk- now move it.” As he spoke, a ladder fell from the above chopper hovering over head.

Already the last two began to approach the ladder, waiting for Tony to begin ascending.

Tony stared up at the dangling set of steps and frowned. Like hell he was going to go without a fight…

 “We don’t have all day! Lets go!” Before there was another chance to lay another bruise on Tony’s face, the billionaire swung his arm back, managing to block the sudden impact. Once he managed to stop the attack in its tracks, he was quick to thrust his elbow into the ribs of the thief, knocking the wind out of him. Though he soon found himself once again on the floor after another of the thugs kicked his feet from under him and soon set about kicking at his ribs in order to keep him down. The man curled into a ball, trying to shield his already bruised body. 

“Gah! Son of-a-!”

“Alright! That’s enough! Haul his ass up into that helicopter before its too damn late!” Shouted one of the men in the helicopter above. The three below merely scowled up at them in return. They quickly surrounded Stark and began to usher him to his feet, slipping a pair of oddly designed handcuffs around his wrists to try and avoid further problems.

Though before they could secure themselves to the ladder- something caught their eye… The men inside the chopper suddenly looked up, eyes staring out to the outskirt of the city.

The pavements shuddered. The sound was similar to a bomb- a sudden thud which began to grow closer and closer- only to turn into what sounded like a stampede of elephants. The noise grew louder and the force of whatever the hell it was hitting the ground make the very concrete below their feet shake. Tony slowly lifted his head and stared in the direction of the noise. He only raised his brow before feeling a small faint tinge of delight… as a large green hulk of a man ran through the streets- parked cars rocked back and fourth as the creature sprinted down the road and towards the scene.

“Shit!- What is that?!” One of the men shouted, a panicked glimmer in his eyes.

“Fuck- its the Hulk! Go! Take off already!” The leader of the group snarled, staring up at the bewildered pilot and crew. Tony found the chance to make one final attempt of escape. He swung his leg, hooking his feet behind their knees before knocking a couple of his assailants to the ground. It was only a brief moment to cause a long enough distraction for the billionaire to get a head-start sprint away from the helicopters. Immediately the men raised their guns to shoot at Stark but were suddenly scolded by one of the helicopter pilots. “Wait! We can’t kill him! Our orders were to bring him back alive!”

Tony sprinted as fast as could towards the green avenger as the Hulk charged through the city. 

“Hey, big guy! Welcome to the party!” Without another second, the man slipped to the side as with a mere flick of his wrist, the Hulk grasped a car and tossed it like it was nothing but a toy. The vehicle flew through the air and collided into one of the attacking helicopters. The helicopter itself fell apart in a matter of seconds- their assailants jumping from the wreck barely with any scratched thanks to their armour. Already they scrambled to their feet and prepared themselves.

They quickly aimed their guns and began firing. However, as per usual, their shots- even as powerful as they may be, didn’t seem to falter Hulk’s out-rage. The other helicopters swarmed, trying to take out the larger threat while a smaller group broke away from the fight to attain Stark- which would prove difficult… Especially as it seemed he had now recently obtained a big green bodyguard…

A frustrated roar echoed throughout the city as Hulk was showered with a flurry of gun-fire. The creature shrugged off the powerful blasts and reached for a piece of the now crumbled bank, tossing it up towards the helicopters. The choppers managed to dodge the attack though the men below continued to scatter, trying desperately to stay on their feet though not be taken down by friendly fire or via Hulks’ deadly attacks. 

Tony continued to hide, trying to remove the handcuffs from his wrists. He was sure he would be able to find something in the mess of debree to get them off- or to call god damn S.H.I.E.L.D. Why the hell weren’t they there already?! Stark narrowed his eyes as he managed to hide behind an upturned car.

Though after the third explosion, Stark finally lifted his head, peaking over the vehicle. “…" 

Already all three coppers had been taken down- their remains smouldering on the tarmac while the Hulk was surrounded by the armoured assailants. Tony blinked and scrambled to his feet. Hulk swung his arms to try and disemberse the small crowd of attackers. They continued their small onslaught of attack to keep the Hulk away. It was always amusing to see them try and put up a fight but of course they were people after all and it was considered ‘bad’ to murder said people- though they did technically deserve it but Tony apparently didn’t have enough ‘power’ to agree that. The Hulk roared and battered away a couple away, throwing them into the nearest buildings. Glass shattered as the attackers collided with the shop fronts, falling unconscious.

Tony contemplated trying to catch Hulk’s attention to try and calm him down though from the amount of damage he was causing the billionaire decided to think against it… At least until there were no more bag guys with big ass weaponry…

However the genius didn’t have to wait for long before an opportunity could arise. It seemed as though the remaining helicopters began to pull back- those still standing seeming to try and make hasty retreats as the sound of rumbling echoed from above. Both Tony and Hulk stared up to the heavens as three S.H.I.E.L.D fighter jets seem to finally make an appearance. Hulk didn’t seem too bothered by their appearance and continued with his efforts of beating back the last remaining assailants who dared to stand against him.

Agent Hill quickly dropped from the jets, heading over to Stark.

“Well ain’t I glad to finally see S.H.I.E.L.D, I’m gonna guess- ‘fashionably late’?” Tony muttered with his usually cold sarcasm as the woman inspected his handcuffs. Hill merely offered him an unimpressed look as she removed a small pen-like device from his belt. Quickly, she pressed it against the odd alien-like metal before the device unlocked. 

“We ran into some trouble along the way… I’ll explain later but for now someone needs to calm down the big guy over there before he ends up levelling Miami…”

“I don’t think you guys have anything to worry about- he was only here to stop them-“

“From saving you, we know… But Hulk does like to get a little carried away.” The woman interrupted, glancing over to the big green hero as he easily through a car across the street to stop the last remaining attacker. “And we don’t exactly want to use force- we’ve all learnt how well that goes…”

Tony furrowed his brow as he looked at the woman. He wasn’t overly sure how in hell he was going to calm big green and grumpy down by himself but she did make a point. Then again he wasn’t sure he was good at the whole ‘bed side manor’ deal.

“We’ll be right here and ready with back up.” Hill continued, voice beginning to sound slightly more concerned.

“… Comforting…” With a heavy sigh, Tony slowly got onto his feet and peered past his little shelter.

Hulk stood in the middle of the road, panting, slightly exasperated from the angry work out. The green giant swung round as he heard footsteps but seemed to still as Tony began to slowly approach, hands up to the air while offering a small smile. 

“Hey big guy…. Looks like you got them all… Saved again, huh?” Stark began to speak though stilled as the Hulk gave an annoyed huff at the notion of no more bag guys. Tony couldn’t help but smile a little more- amused by the oddly childish gesture. Though as his confidence grew, he took another step forward, stepping over an unconscious attacker in the progress. “It’s okay- everything’s alright now. Feeling better after that?” The man continued to talk before he was merely at arms length away. Thoughts ran through Stark’s mind as he tried to find away of ‘calming’ Hulk down. It wasn’t an easy task at the best of times… But he didn’t particularly like the idea of S.H.I.E.L.D having to use over the top means to put his friend to ‘sleep’. “Thanks for lending a hand with the whole rescue situation… But look… I’m alright now….”

Slowly- and carefully- Tony offered Hulk his hand. Either he was going to end up like Loki or perhaps it would be a good idea- he wanted to show he trusted both Banner and Hulk… They were both his friend even if they had completely different personalities- and whole one being human and other a human wrecking ball. Hulk stared at Tony as a slight look of confusion came over his face. The large beast huffed again but followed swiftly by a small but relaxed sigh. Carefully, Hulk began to move his hand, large fingertips eventually brushing against Tony’s. Tony stilled and allowed hulk to gently touch and explore. For a moment… He seemed more child-like than monster… For once, Hulk seemed gentle.

Tony continued to watch in amazement before taking a further step close. His fingers interlocked with Hulks while his other hand reached up to touch the creature’s shoulder. Hulk flinched but didn’t jolt- continuing to be careful as he stood and watched Stark.

“I’m alright now, big guy…” The billionaire spoke, voice soon turned to a tender hush. “All thanks to you…” Tony raised his head and offered a warm and tender smile. A smile he only used for those he cared about. And hell did he care for Bruce… And for Hulk.

The Hulk stared down, finally relaxing his shoulders while his breathing became soft and regular. 

His breathing wasn’t still for long. Eventually it hitched and Hulk turned away- mining Tony in the process. Tony stared as the Hulk covered his face, staggering back before turning on his heel. His skin began to change- colours fading and turning pale while the bulk of his body twitched and tightened. He continued to stagger forward until the large grunting creature began to twitch and turn back into the smaller and more approaching Dr Banner.

Once he knew it was safe, Tony took to his heels and made his way to Bruce. He slid onto his knees and placed a hand on the doctors’ back. His skin was still hot, moist from sweat from where his body had changed. It was fascinating to watch but now Tony had another problem on his hands- a naked Bruce. The man lingered for a moment, quickly looking around. Quickly, disappeared, struggling with one of the unconscious thieves.

Quickly he returned to Bruce’s side, looking down at him. He slid his hand over his back.

“Hey, buddy… You okay….?” Stark muttered. Bruce began to shake yet managed to give him a small yet feeble nod. Even Tony couldn’t help but hold back a relieved smile. “Good… I grabbed you a pair of pants.”

“… Where did you get them from…?”

“Borrowed them… Well, more like ‘confiscated them’…. From one of the bag guys…” Bruce glanced back to Tony with a small frown. Eventually, Banner held out his hand and took the jeans from Tony, pulling them on with the help of his friend.

 As Stark helped Bruce to his feet, S.H.I.E.LD agents began to land their jets, starting their operation to collect what weapons were left and to apprehend the men who caused all of the chaos. Agent Hill made her way over to the two men. 

“Well, least we know who to call next time the Hulk decides to go for a wander again…” Hill muttered, looking at Bruce up and down. Tony was now the one to give her an unimpressed glance. It seemed almost offensive now that Bruce was back to normal. Though he didn’t say anything, holding his tongue. She waved her hand towards some of the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents before talking to the two heroes. “You two will need to be moved. I’m afraid the situation has become rather complicated…”

“Complicated enough to be moved?” Tony muttered, raising a brow. 

“Complicated enough to be dangerous.” Hill returned, her voice taking the same sour tone. “You’ll be taken to New York- to your big shiny tower.”

“But the repairs aren’t complete. It’s still being made Avenger proof after the whole ‘Loki trying to destroy the world’ deal. You couldn’t of forgotten that since, ya know, it didn’t happen too long ago…”

“It’ll be good enough. S.H.I.E.L.D have already begun to make preparations. I’m sure it’ll give you two things to do since you enjoy fiddling with anything shiny… Plus it’ll be the best spot for us to keep an eye on you while we deal with the situation.” As Hill continued to speak she began to lead the men to one of the jets. They were quick to hop inside.

Agent Hill made her way to the pilot seat and buckled herself in while Tony and Bruce sat together. 

“And will you tell us what this ‘situation’ is?” Stark asked, sitting back against the leather as the jet engines began to hum. The machine slowly began to take off.

“You’ll find out soon enough. Fury wants to discuss a couple of things with you in person.”

Tony couldn’t help but scoff, rolling his eyes. “Oh lucky me…” Agent Hill merely rolled her eyes and fell silent as she began to fly. 

As they sat there, Tony frowned and rubbed his forehead. He still couldn’t help but wonder who on earth would be stupid enough to cause such a commotion all for a stupid kidnapping plot. Quietly he glanced to his side as Bruce sat, still shaken from the fight. Tony couldn’t help but frown and quickly got to his feet. He rummaged around the jet before grasping a blanket from one of the first aid closest. Quickly he sat back down beside Banner before wrapping it around his shoulders. Bruce merely offered a small yet tired smile.  

“You look pooped…” Tony mumbled, patting the doctor’s shoulder. “Maybe you should get some shut eye? Its not long to New York but a power nap may help…” Bruce shook his head and tried his best not to yawn. That wasn’t going to deter the billionaire from ‘helping’. “Don’t gimme that- get some sleep overawes I’ll have to sing a real god-damn lullaby and no one wants that! Don’t make me do it, Bruce!”

A small chuckle slipped through the tired scientists’ lips. Even at the worst of times it seemed his friend could manage to make a joke out of the very darkest of situations. With a slightly exasperated sight, the man sat back. Though in the process he slumped towards Tony, shoulder pressed against the billionaires and eventually his head on Tony’s shoulder. Stark couldn’t help but look slightly surprised and yet didn’t dare move- or say anything. 

Instead, Tony sat and stared and without a second to spare, Bruce had fallen asleep. His breathing soft and steady and his body relaxed. He seemed… at peace.

Tony smiled lightly and allowed his friend to sleep, not daring to move throughout the whole journey. Yet he couldn’t help but wonder… Who the hell was after him and why Bruce ‘hulked out’ over it…?


	5. Annoying Relevations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the after math of the Miami kidnapping attempt, Bruce and Tony finally find out the person behind who's decided to cause trouble only to have further orders from S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

 

 

It was two days after the initial attack in Miami. Word had spread and concerns of another similar attack that took place in New York and concerns lingered in the back of people’s minds. Though the one person who didn’t seemed concerned stood at the window of the Avengers tower, looking out of the slowly recovering city. New York certainly brought back a few memories… Thoughts lingered in his mind- memories suddenly flooding back of the battles and the concerns.

Tony watched as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. He sipped at his coffee and rested his forehead against the cool glass. Already he was beginning to feel concerns rising in his chest. It was a mix of concerns and confusion. Tony was always used to keeping his worries to himself- though ever since becoming Ironman it seemed his limits were being tested.

“Sir, it is now 10am. Would you like me to wake up Mr Banner?” Jarvis asked. 

“No, its okay let him sleep. Let me know if there’s any change in heart rate. Has he at least been awake long enough for the usual things…? I’m sure the bathroom will be the first thing he needs when he wakes up.”

As Tony began to reply, Bruce slowly emerged from one of the guest rooms, quietly walking out into the main living space. Bruce rubbed at his eyes, holding his glasses in one hand and rubbed his eyes with the other. It looked as though the doctor had washed and changed but still seemed weary after the past few days.

“Ah, there’s sleeping beauty. Need a coffee? A few glasses of water? I thought I could hibernate but you, sir, have put me to shame.” Tony smiled, turning to the brunette before him.

Brucemerely looked back at his host but took Tony’s good humour, offering a small smile. “Just _a_ glass of water would do me fine, thanks…

“Jarvis.” 

“Of course, sir.” Jarvis replied as a small robotic hand offered a glass of water to Bruce, raising it high to the doctor. Bruce glanced down, taking it before smiling again.

“Thanks. So… When did we get here….? I remember being on the plane but….”

“Two days ago.” Tony confirmed. “You fell asleep, I slipped on a pair of headphones over your ears and you were pretty much out of it. You’re pretty heavy- do you and the big guy share the same weight or….?

“You carried me in here…?” The scientist interrupted, looking back to Stark who only gave him a shrug of his shoulders.

“More like dragged you to the door before JARVIS took over. So a bit of yes and no. Least you managed to get some deserved shuteye.” 

Bruce finished all of his water before quietly looking around the main living area. He furrowed his brow, clearing his throat before looking back at Tony. “Pepper… She doesn’t mind me staying here…?”

Stark glanced back to his companion, furrowing his brow for a moment. He hadn’t mentioned Pepper since the incident- and that was for good reason. But he merely swallowed his thoughts for the time being and offered Bruce a small smile. “She doesn’t mind, she’s currently out of town anyway… Paid vacation sort of deal… At least more space to get some work done! I have some big plans for this place. Make it a nice headquarters- you know, nice bright and shiny looking but still need some tweaks… Thought you would have a couple of good suggestions to make this place better. You know- add a couple of ‘Hulk friendly’ floors- maybe add a little personal touch here and there.”

Bruce continued to listen but noticed the uneasiness. He wanted to poke but it seemed ‘poking’ was quite needed at the moment. Instead he held his tongue before offering a similarly small smile. “Well, I guess it would be fun to delve into some architecture…”

“That’s the spirit. Even focus on making one of the best- if not the best- labs in the world. We could suit it up. Make it scientific heaven~ Be our baby~”

“Does sound rather nice- unsure about the term ‘baby’… Though I’m not sure how long it’ll last… Things- like this- don’t seem to last... I found that out a lot…” 

“Now that’s not the attitude I’m looking for!” Tony smirked, placing down his mug while his excitement glimmered in his eyes. He quickly strutted over to one of the large tables, snapping his fingers to summon a multitude of screens and prints. “Now get up, get your butt over to this table and lets start making things! I won’t be taking _no_ for an answer! You’ve been sleeping for days, which I think has been just plain lazy, so get up and get your crap together, Banner!”

A small chuckle passed through Banner’s lips as he finally followed behind the billionaire. He pulled up a small stool and peered at the data floating before his eyes. He scanned the information before finally spotting a particular file. Once opened Bruce furrowed his brows and sighed softly. “Why do you still have the data from S.H.I.E.L.D? I thought you were against them using the Tesseract as weaponry? And the Tesseract had been returned to Asgard…” 

“Yes- though to answer your first question- I like to keep things around for blackmail purposes~ and to note any helpful tips for further ideas. And to answer your second point- I know the Tesseract has been returned… But…” Tony brought up a smaller screen, waving it over to Bruce before enlarging the schematics. “The sceptre didn’t go with him…”

There were already concerns bubbling in Bruce’s thoughts and couldn’t help but show some uneasiness in his face. “… What are you planning….?” 

Tony merely shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing, _yet_ … But it has _possibilities_. You know, a starting point. It had power to it; why not see what it can do? We are scientists after all. We thirst for knowledge and we aim to do what we can to improve the world!”

“Mhm… I don’t know why but I could imagine you being the kind of child that liked to stick forks in the toaster just to see what happens…” 

“Hey!” Tony snorted, nudging the mans arm. “I did it once when I was little- all by accident mind you- but you’re missing the point, Bruce! We have opportunities and we need to take them with both hands. Think about it! Strapping young smart scientists- together for a short period of time- we’re locked in as well- you know ol ‘one eye’ has grounded us for the time being- what else are we supposed to do~?” 

“… I don’t think I’ll dignify that with an answer…” Bruce replied drolly. “Perhaps _yes_ doing some ‘research’ would be the best thing to do. As long as you don’t try and play with gamma radiation again….”

“Well I can’t… Because my last shipment was back in Miami- I’m still waiting for my next shipment to arrive here~”

“Tony…” Bruce looked up at Tony, staring him in the eyes, a serious tone lingering in his voice. “We are not working on gamma radiation, especially not at times like this… Or- not ever- I learnt my lesson one too many times. I’d rather work on the sceptre…" 

After a moment the billionaire merely watched the man. He couldn’t help but note the anger. Of course nothing to concern himself with the Hulk appearing, but certainly noted how irritated his was about it. However he was quick to push with questioning- seeming to end up off track. “Why? If I were to delve into gamma radiation will you save me again like you keep doing? Speaking of saving- I’m starting to think the big guy is starting to finally like me~”

Bruce continued to frown but soon blinked, staring up at the other man. The question and tease went round in his mind over and over again. For a second, Tony thought seemed a little flustered. “What are you talking about?”

“Well it’s twice now I owe you and Hulk for saving me. You seem to be coming to my aid, saving me like a damsel in distress~” Tony couldn’t help himself. He wanted to tease him and it was oddly fun to see how he would react. He quite like Bruce looking flustered.

Banner couldn’t help but just stare, thinking to himself, before merely clearing his throat and turning back to the data before him. He couldn’t help the faint colour on his cheeks. What on earth was Tony trying to do to him…?

Tony merely raised a brow, pouting at the silent treatment.

“What? No feedback? No nothing? You just gonna keep me hanging, Banner? Do you do this to all the good-looking companions you have~? Or am I not pretty enough for a come back~?” He continued, leaning in a little further.

Bruce glanced back and saw the sly smirk on Tony’s lips. He opened his mouth, about to return a retort but paused as one of the screens began to flash and beep. The scientist stared at the screen before glancing up to his friend.

“Looks like you have a message…?

Stark merely sighs and shakes his head, leaning over Bruce’s shoulder to read it. “Probably further requests for some tech… I’m always getting requests from them. Not like I pretty much made all of their current technology…”

“Um- no-“ The man replied, adjusting his glasses as he read the information before him. “Looks like they have some information on the people who attached your Miami home….”

Tony leaned closer, squinting his eyes as he continued to read. “Oh great… I recognise that shady craftsmanship anywhere…  Hammer has been upgrading his ideas- or at least stealing better ideas…”

Bruce blinked and glanced back to Tony. “Oh, he’s the one who stole one of your suits?”

Tony frowned and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “… I’d rather not go into details but long story short- _yes_ … He did… I thought he was still locked up in some S.H.I.E.LD cell somewhere… Looks like someone managed to kick up so much of a fuss that he was taken to a state prison and then was able to bail himself out… Of course… Makes sense…” 

“More like knew the right people…” Fury spoke as he walked out of the elevator lift.

The two turned to the S.H.I.E.L.D director, watching him as he approached. Tony merely frowned and straightened his back, not looking overly pleased with both their guest and recent revelations. “… I really need to update Jarvis’ security systems…” He muttered under his breath before Fury began to speak. 

“Mr Hammer managed to kick up enough fuss with the right kind of people to be moved. Eventually with enough persuasion of the ‘green’ kind he finally managed to get out… Of course his reputation for cheap firearms leant him a good handicap in the matter.” 

“So when were you going to tell me?” Tony quickly asked, folding his arms. “Didn’t he let a murderous psychopath out of prison to try and kill me? And let’s not forget the hundreds of people injured at the last expo.”

“Eventually…” The director replied. “But it seemed Hammer decided to get to you before us. We have all been pretty busy- you know, with the world almost being destroyed by aliens and crazy Gods.” 

“I have to be with Tony on this one.” Banner spoke up, turning on his stool to face Fury completely. “It’s still a rather important piece of information. Especially as he was almost captured… I’m sure that would have been a fun mission to try and get him back. All of those fun new guns to deal with…”

Fury sighed and rolled his eye. “Well they didn’t seem to be much work against tall green and angry.”

A small-agitated sigh slipped from Stark’s lips at the comment and glanced down to Bruce. He turned back to Fury and began to talk, some annoyance lingering in his voice. “Just because Hulk was not affected doesn’t mean the weapons are a threat… If they can create and mass-produce weapons that can stop my suit in a matter of seconds then they’re capable of taking out S.H.I.E.L.D technology or even develop something worse…”

“That is why you two will be under house arrest until my team can look further into this. Knowing Hammer he will send us a message. It’s obvious he needs Tony for whatever his deprived little brain is cooking up. Leave it to Barton. We’ll have intel for the both of you soon.” Fury slowly walked around the living area, looking at some of the spaces still being reconstructed. He picked up a small screw driver and glanced back to the two scientists. 

Tony continued to watch and listen but seemed to get annoyed further and further. “Then what was the point of you coming to pay us a visit? You could have just messaged us. Sent a text….” 

“I just wanted to make sure you two got the message of keeping your asses in doors. Let someone else handle this- we don’t want either of you causing any trouble…”

Already Tony began to feel uneasy. This wasn’t particular the best news of the day. He glanced down to the doctor beside him and frowned. Bruce already seemed uncomfortable- it was bad they were already home-bound but now they had someone after them with dangerous weapons with the brain the size of a pea. Already Tony felt annoyed on Bruce’s behalf. This wasn’t fair to him.

“…Great, thanks, Fury… And who’s going to stop us if we decide we want to head out, _hm_?”

Fury smirked and glanced back to Tony. “That’s simple… Meet your new assistant. I’m sure you two have met before.” The director stood to the side and waved his hand towards the elevator doors as Natasha Romanoff joined them. She stood wearing business attire, holding a tablet in hand and a bag in the other.

She offered Bruce and Tony a small smile. “Nice to be working with you again, Mr Stark~” 

Tony sighed once more. “… Oh great. Live in baby sitter, sure that makes all of us feel so much better…”

“Suck it up, gentlemen.” Fury smirked as he began to walk towards the lift, turning on the communication device in his ear. “I’m sure you’ll all get along just fine. I’m sure to strapping men can find a way to entertain yourselves…”

The group quietly stared at one another as an awkward silence slipped over the room. 

Bruce cleared his throat before looking back to Fury. “Well if you’re done giving us our sentence, I’m going to go and make myself comfortable in my room again… As long as there are no more cells that you feel will be necessary to keep me ‘caged’ then I guess this is better than… well, being caged without a TV…”

“And I’m also guessing you want Natasha and I to make sure Bruce doesn’t go Hulk again…?” Tony asked, holding up a hand to Bruce before the scientist could get up to leave. 

“As long as nothing happens to you then it seems our chances seem good enough. Seems you’re currently a trigger. Keep you safe and the whole city is safe…. Hm… Never thought I would be saying that… Anyway, Natasha is in charge. We’ll get back into contact as soon as we get any information.” The man slipped into the elevator before finally disappearing.

Bruce and Tony looked at one another, sighing as the man left. “Oh, don’t worry...” Stark grumbled. “I’ll be monitoring your systems at all times…”

Natasha continued to listen before putting her bag down on the side. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch. I’m only going to make sure neither of you do something stupid… I won’t get in between- whatever it is between you and Banner. One of the guest rooms will suffice though I will be monitoring all systems for the time being. I can also help you put together some ideas for the ‘Avengers tower’ you’re planning. Some nice equipment would do this place some good.”

Both Tony and Bruce watched the red head. “…You’re lucky I’m not putting up much of a fight… And what do you mean ‘something between’ Bruce and I?!” Tony asked, flushing slightly at the very notion. What on earth was she trying to hint at? 

Natasha merely smirked before shaking her head. She peered over to the bar area before helping herself to a drink. “Oh, nothing. I’m going to get some water and then get to work. You two can do whatever you fancy- as long as it means you two stay in the tower…” 

Finally as the woman left to head into one of the rooms, Bruce and Tony finally had a moment to themselves. Already the information was hard enough to digest. Stark glanced back to his brunette companion and noted the discomfort in his features.

How on earth was he supposed to feel better about all of this? They were pretty much prisoners until god knows when… They were prepared to be going ‘under cover’ but not under all of this… pressure. It seemed they just couldn’t get a break…

Eventually, Tony opened his mouth, glancing back to Bruce beside him. 

“I know it’s not exactly how things were supposed to go but hopefully we’ll make the most of it… I’m sure this isn’t the worse situation we’ve been in… I’m sure we’ll be able to make through this.” The dark haired man offered Bruce a small smile. “Hey, I bring up the blue prints, order up some pizza and we get to work…?” 

“Well… Be better than being monitored twenty four seven… Oh wait….” Bruce muttered, getting to his feet. “I might just go to my room and… get five minutes to myself before they get a cell prepared…”

Tony watched and cleared his throat, trying to think of something quickly. “…We could always move onto experimentation with Gamma radiation.”

Banner stopped and stared, looking back at Tony as though trying to figure out whether or not he was joking. “You wouldn’t…” 

Tony watched and smiled a little more at his reaction. He smiled a little more. He eventually smirked, offering Bruce one of his infamous smirks to let him know he was only teasing. “You like to think I wouldn’t~ I bet that pizza suddenly sounds a hell of a lot better~” The man placed his hands on his hips and offered a small wink.

Bruce continued to watch and listen. It was a nice enough effort of him to try… And he sadly he couldn’t say no… Tony was nice enough to try. And it seemed his efforts were paying off. “… You better get one with extra pepperoni and I swear you make my room green on those plans and I will throw you out of the window…” The man followed Tony over to the sofas, watching as Stark sat himself down and brought the screens up once more.

As the two made themselves comfortable, Natasha watched the two of them from the entrance of the hallway, crossing her arms and smiling softly. “And here I thought they were the intelligent ones…~”


End file.
